Where can I find home?
by Cayteeeeeee
Summary: Rayelen, or Ray, lost her parents, and because she was born in the US and moved to the UK, was ripped from her home and brought to the United states in Beacon Hills. What will happen when she is trying to keep her life a secret, but does not realize that Beacon hills has bigger secrets then her.


Ray POV:  
I snuck into class praying no one would notice that I was new, or that I was in someone's spot. Im from Manchester, UK. I moved here just a few weeks back and had lived there my whole life. My parents died in some accident and because technically I was born in the US and I am a citizen of the United States and not the UK, I was brought here to be placed in foster care. It was very complicated and to lose your parents then to be ripped from the only place you know its a real blow. But to these people Im just the new student, and I only have a year and a half till I graduated, so I was going to keep a low profile, get out of the foster care system and no longer be a ward of the state.

"Class, settle down please, settle down." The teacher said while walking into the room, she was trying to calm the students, but most of them were talking to loud for her to be heard. Finally the bell rang and everyone took there seats, I prayed no one asked me to move from my seat in the back. No one did. A boy with shaggy hair sat in front of me and was talking to the boy next to him with a buz cut. They stopped when the teacher spoke up.

"Ok class, we are going to get started on-" She stopped midsentence when she noticed a new face sitting in the back. "Honey, are you in the wrong class?" I shook my head no. "Whats your name."

"Rayelen Thomas ma'am, but people just call me Ray. Im new." I announced trying to be confident. Everyone was staring at me now. I did not know if it was because I was new or because of my accent, Americans are enthralled by accents and always ask you to say weird words for their entertainment. Its funny for a little bit, but then it gets annoying.

"Well Ray, you have a lovely accent. Where is it from." She asked.

"The UK ma'am, Manchester." I said.

"Well, welcome to the states. Everyone, make her feel welcomed." She announced ant then turned back around. The buzz cut kid looked at me and stared.

"Stiles." He said to me.

"What?" I asked confused by the word he just spoke, was it American Slang?

"My name, its Stiles." He said with a big cheeky grin.

"O, sorry. Nice to meet you Stiles." I said smiling back.

"Im Scott." They shaggy hair boy turned around and introduced himself to me. "Actually I think your family just moved across the street from my house. The yellow one, right?" He asked.

"Yah, that's my house." I said.

"Well, over there that is Lydia, sitting next to her is Allison. And back there that's Issic." He said pointing to the people in a hushed whisper.

"You should come sit at lunch with us." Stiles announced. I was feeling relief that these boys were helping me. "Can I see your classes?" He asked and I handed him the sheet.

"Your only taking 4 classes, the other 3 are free periods."

"Oh, that's just for now, they are going to test me to put me in some classes. In the UK we acutally learn at a faster pace and so I tested out of a ton of your classes here. Technically they said I could graduate this semester but my guardians don't want that so they are going to test me for some college work then Ill leave some for studying." I realized after the fact I said guardians and not parents. Hopefully they did not asked and if they did I would play it off as if its something you say in England.

"Well you and I have the rest of the classes together with Scott as well, so we will show you to them." He said smiling; finally we all directed our attention to the boards. Scott had texted Allison obviously cause she turned around and smiled at me giving a little wave. Maybe I would fit in here, maybe I would be ok.

LUNCH TIME:  
"Ray, come with me." Stiles said leading me to the table, I had forgotten my lunch and I had no money so I did not need to go into the line so he led me to the table. I was sitting with him and he introduced me to all of the people, Danny the newest face and some people on the lacrosse team I guess. I gave a small wave to them and sat down and everyone started eating.

"What, do people in the UK not eat?" She asked motioning to my empty spot in front of me. I was leaning against it with my hands under the table. Allison glared at her.

"Oh, we eat, I just had first day nerves and forgot my lunch and I don't have any cash on me. But even if I did I would not be able to eat, I think it would just make me sick." They all gave me questioning looks.

"Nerves." I said and they nodded, however this did not stop Allison from handing me part of her sandwich.

"Eat anyway, just so you don't pass out." I smiled happy to accept it, and then she looked down to my jeans where my pump was for my insulin. I looked up at her and she just smiled. It was not a secrete I was diabetic, I just did not advertise it, so knowing she already was awear I pulled out my meter under the table to check my blood sugar. It was in good range so I ate the sandwich, grateful for her discursions. After lunch Allison followed me and stopped me in the hall.

"Why did you hide your meter." She asked me as I adjusted my shirt to hide it.

"Its not really a secret, its just you know not something I want to advertise, once people see you as sick, that's all they ever see you as. I have diabetes, and a few other things and I do not want people thinking that they cannot act normal around me." I said sighing into my response she nodded.

"People treat you differently, because of your diabetes?"

"Yah, my mum and dad use to always treat me like at any moment my blood sugar was going to go all wrong and then I would pass out, or die, but I haven't, and I hope I never do." Allison nodded and then stopped.

"You said use to, as in past tense." She said to me.

I froze, oh bloody hell. OK, breath. Breath. Breath. RUN. And that's what I did, I ran. I mean there were so many explanations, 'Oh did I, my bad.' Or 'yah there not as concerned about it anymore.' Anything instead of running, I literally just sold her the story. DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUBM RAY! Well I guess that things are going to be found out sooner then I hoped. 

AN: Yay! SO this is my new story! I hope you like it! Follow, favorite and please review. I am going to have a poll go up to figure out who I should place OC with. However in order or me to keep writing this I need some reviews, not to feed my ego (Ok maybe a little bit) but for me to know which stories I should dedicate my time to, and which stories need to just be wrapped up and thrown out. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Much love!


End file.
